Hot & Cold
by Negative13
Summary: Believing that perhabs Moka is the only woman For Tsukune, Kurumu finds comfort in a certain ice woman, but perhabs more comforting than she thought. Mizore x Kurumu. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at Youkia academy Mizore, Kurumu, Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were busy in Miss Nekonome's class. Busy being that Moka and Tsukune were staring into each others eyes while Kururmu just glared menacingly

"Oh Tsukune" said Moka

"Oh Moka" said Tsukune

"Oh Tsukune"

"Oh Moka"

"Oh Tsukune, oh Moka" Mocked Kurumu 'I wished they'd just shut up already. Who the hell does Moka think she is? Tsukune should be mine and mine alone'

It wasn't long before the school bell rang signaling the end for the lesson. As the lesson ended Tsukune and Moka continued to walk together before Kurumu jumped on Tsukune rubbing herself against him

"Oh hey Tsukune how are you?" Asked Kurumu

"Err..fine Kururmu" Replied Tsukune

"Hey I was wondering how about you and I spend Lunch together?" Questioned Kurumu

"Sorry Kurumu but I promised I'd spend it with Moka" Answered Tsukune. As he finished his sentance The succubus' face immediately changed

"Oh...of course!" said Kurumu angrily 'How could I have thought that Tsukune wouldn't be with Moka during lunch! Jeez she's like with you every second of the day anyway!'

"You know you can always tag along if you want to" responded Tsukune

"No don't mind me I'll just get in the way!" Barked Kurumu as she stomped away , Tsukune was left speechless for a few seconds

"Did it seem Kurumu was angry?" Asked Tsukune Turning to face Moka "Well you know more angry than usual?"

'Strange' thought Moka 'It's unlike Kurumu to turn down the opportunity to hang around with Tsukune'

"Moka?" Asked The human waving his had in front of Moka's face

"Huh?...Oh Sorry Tsukune" Responded the Vampire, she hadn't realised that she had been thinking for the last 30 seconds.

* * *

Later at the Newspaper club

Kurumu was on her own at the newspaper club haven gotten there earlier then everyone else. She was busy sorting the club's newly printed Newspapers

'Stupid damn Tsukune. Why does he have to always pay attention to Moka!? I mean what's she got that I haven't?' thought Kurumu

She was so frustrated she didn't realise that she had accidentally gotten her claws out and was ripping the newspapers to shreads, she soon realised and dropped newspapers which fell all over the floor

"FUCK!" She yelled kneeling down to pick up the dropped newspapers

'Does he really like Moka? If he does why doesn't he just admit instead of stringing us along' Thought Kurumu

The blue haired girl sat on the floor with her back against the wall staring at the newly printed newspapers she had in her hands

'Perhaps I should just accept that Tsukune is going to be with Moka and I can't change that' Sighed Kurumu 'No I can't give up on Tskune' she stood to her feet 'Oh who am I kidding I haven't got a chance against Moka.' She once again sat on the floor staring blankly at the ground. 'I mean just look at the way he looks at her and how they're like "Oh Moka" and "Oh Tskune" '

Kurumus thoughts were cut off by a calm voice

"Hey Kurumu...are you ok? I heard you shout"

Kurumu raised her head to see Mizore looking at her through the door way. Kurumu just returned to staring at the ground and sighed again

"I'm fine" spoke Kurumu.

"Really? I saw what you did earlier. How you got mad at Tsukune and Moka and that you stormed off" said Mizore who then took a seat next to Kurumu on the floor "That's not exactly what you call "fine" "

Kurumu looked to Mizore then looked away

"Tell me Mizore. Do you think any of us except Moka has even the slightest chance with Tsukune?" Asked the Succubus

"I'd like to think that I have a chance with Tsukune" said Mizore placing her hands behind her head

Kurumu then turned her attention back to the ice woman

"Come on Mizore. You honestly think that you have a chance with Tsukune?" Said Kurumu "He clearly cares for Moka more than the rest of us"

"That's not true Kurumu!" Denied Mizore "Anyway it's never bothered you before why do you care now?"

"Cause. I feel that he just drags us all along" Exclaimed Kurumu with tears in her eyes "If he likes Moka then why doesn't he just stop being a coward and just say it instead of trying to give the rest of us false hope"

Mizore moved closer to Kurumu

"Do you really care for Tsukune?" asked Mizore

"You know, I don't even know what to think of Tsukune any more." Said Kurumu "Part of me wants to be with him another part of me isn't sure"

Mizore placed her hand on Kurumu's shoulder and looked into her eyes

"If you do, then you should just be happy for him" advised Mizore "Even if you don't end up with Tsukune I'm sure you'll find someone else."

Kurumu wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at a Mizore

"Th..thanks Mizore. Weird, I'd never thought I'd ever say that in my life" smiled Kurumu

Mizore had a small smiled on her face

"Don't worry about it." said the ice Princess

'I never realised just how much of understanding person that Mizore was' thought Kurumu glancing into Mizore's eyes 'She's nice, smart, sexy...wait what?!' Kurumu's expression changed and she blushed and immediately looked away from Mizore 'Did I honestly just think that!?'

"Err.. Kurumu are you ok?" asked a confused Mizore "You look like you've seen something strange"

"Huh?.. Oh it's nothing" replied Kurumu

"Oh. Ok then" said Mizore she got up from her sitting position

'I can't believe that I thought that Mizore was sexy.' God why did I think that?!' Wondered Kurumu 'Is there some reason that I thought that? Is there something wrong with me?'

Before anything more happened Moka and Tsukune walked into the room

"There you are Kurumu" said Tsukune "We've been looking all over for you"

"You're not still mad with us are you?" asked Moka

"No." said Kurumu "Not anymore at least"

"Listen I know that me and Moka do spend a lot of time together but I'll try to make sure to have time to spend with all of my friends" Said Tsukune

Kurumu looked at the ground

"Well..it's nice of you to think of..." Mumbled Kurumu not finishing her sentence

"Are you ok Kurumu?" Questioned Moka

"What?..Oh right, yeah I'm fine " Responded Kurumu as glanced over to Mizore who was staring out of the window "Well at least I think so" she whispered


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next day**

Kurumu just stared into the mirror in her dorm. Ever since yesterday Kurumu still couldn't understand what she had thought about the day before.

"Just relax Kurumu" Kurumu whispered to her reflection "It was just a momentary thought it didn't mean anything. Besides I like Tsukune...Right?"

She turned away from the mirror

'Of course I do' thought the succubus

**Earlier**

Mizore was changing into her clothes to wear for the academy when her mind began to wander

'I wonder if Kurumu is ok?' thought Mizore. After the had finshed the newspaper club she hadn't seen Kurumu once. She guessed she most likely just went back to her dorm to be on her own.

'Why Am I even bothered? It's Kurumu' Even Mizore found it strange that she was thinking about Kurumu. 'I'm sure she is, she bounces back quick. She'll be back to her old self jumping all over my Tsukune'

Mizore soon finished changing and checked her reflection before leaving the dorm

'I should at least check on her before I go to the academy' Thought the ice woman

**Present**

Kurumu heard a knock at her dorm door

'Huh? Who could that be?' wondered Kurumu as she headed for the door

"Listen who ever it is- " Kurumu was cut off when she noticed who was at the door when she answered it

"Err..hey Kurumu" said Mizore

Kurumu wasn't quite sure what to say, Mizore was the last person that she wanted to see at the moment

"I was just wondering how you're holding up..you known after yesterday" Asked Mizore "After the club no one saw you"

"Don't worry about me I just needed some time to think on my own after what happened yesterday" Replied Kurumu

"You know Kurumu if you-" said Mizore before she was interrupted

"Listen Mizore I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get ready. So I'll speak to you later." lied Kurumu interrupting the Ice woman and closing the door on Mizore

'I don't even know why I bothered' thought Mizore a she left

As Mizore left Kurumu began to think about the Ice princess. She thought about the all time that she knew Mizore even the time when she actually kissed Mizore about what she thought about it.

"Argh" Groaned Kurumu 'I don't have time for this I have to get going' she left the dorm but making sure that Mizore wasn't around

**Later at Youkia Academy**

The girl were currently doing PE well except Mizore who was watching Tsukune doing PE himself from behind a tree

"Tsukune" Mizore whispered

Kurumu just watch Mizore from the sides and sighed

'Why carn't I stop thinking about her?' Thought Kurumu pulling out her hair

As Mizore was watching Tsukune she was interrupted by the PE teacher

"Miss Shirayuki what are you doing?" Shouted the PE teacher

Mizore Jumped and responded "Nothing sir"

"Well Have you got yourself a partner?" He asked

"Huh? What?" asked Mizore

The PE teacher squeezed the bridge of his nose

"Mizore I explained this were doing doubles volleyball and I told you to find a parter for it" He explained "So do you have a partner?"

"Errm..No sir" She replied rubbing the side of her arm

The PE teacher looked around and saw Kurumu on her own

"Miss Kurono do you have not have a partner?" He questioned Kurumu

"Well no sir but-" Before she could continue the PE teacher spoke

"Well then Kurumu you'll be partners with Mizore" He said walking away

'What?!' Kurumu panicked she couldn't be partners with Mizore!

Kurumu noticed Moka and tapped her shoulder to get her attention

"Huh? Yes Kurumu?" Asked Moka

"Listen could I be partners with you?" Questioned the blue haired girl

"Oh sorry Kurumu I said I'd be Yukari's partner" Responed Moka "I was going to ask you but you seemed distracted"

"So partners then?" Said Mizore making Kurumu jump

"Jesus Mizore you scared the crap out of me!" replied Kurumu

"Hey Mizore, Kurumu you two are up first" Shouted the PE teacher

"Ok then who against?" Kurumu attitude changed she knew she had to make the most of this

"Us" Shouted Yukari "You'd better be prepred to get beaten Mizore, Kurumu"

A smiled crawled Across Kurumu's face

"I doubt it" Declared Kurumu

**Later**

The match between Kurumu and Mizore vs Yukari and Moka lasted a while but only one point was needed for one of the teams to win

"Ok this is it Mizore, just get this point and we win" said Kurumu "I refuse to let Moka and Yukari beat us"

Mizore smiled and nodded at Kurumu

Moka served the ball and Kurumu hit it back which led Yukari to hit it back towards Kurumu and Mizore the ball was heading in between both Mizore and Kurumu dashed for the ball but as Kurumu jumped Mizore crashed right into her.

"Ow damn" Moaned Kurumu rubbing her head liying on the ground with her eyes shut "Mizore why the hell did you try to get the ball? I was going to easily get it mysel-"

Kurumu paused when she opened her eyes Mizore was lying on top of her with her face up close to Kurumu's

"Me? I was the one who was gett-" Mizore opened her eyes and saw Kurumu face to face.

Both Mizore and Kurumu blushed then without hesitation Kurumu pushed Mizore off of her.

"Err..sorry about that" Said Mizore as she watched Kurumu rise to her feet

Kurumu didn't answer she just walked away


	3. Chapter 3

Kurumu was sat on the locker room bench just staring at the ground thinking

"God! Seriously, what is wrong with me?!" Yelled Kurumu

She turned her attention to the ceiling and continued to think

'Why did I feel that way when Mizore fell on of me? I felt like I was hot all over. Strange considering how cold that Mizore was'

She then began to think harder

'Am..Am I gay?' she Woundered 'I can't be! I just can't be. I like Tsukune.'

Kurumu just sighed and covered her face with her hands

'All my life I had been taught as a succubus that men were nothing but slaves to do our bidding. But it was with never the same for girls. Mabey this is just temporary, mabey all girls feel this way. perhaps Mizore feels the same way, huh yeah sure. I bet she's completely freaked out by me right now, not that I blame her if she did'

Kurumu's mind soon began to think of the time when her and Mizore kissed at the flower offering. Granted the kiss was only to show that a simple kiss didn't mean anything but it was her actual first kiss, she would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy it.

She couldn't bear it, Kurumu just changed into her uniform and left she didn't care about skipping the rest of the lesson.

* * *

**The next week**

Throughout the week Mizore noticed how Kurumu had been avoiding her every time that the ice woman had come even slightly close to the girl she made some excuse up and just left. On the bright side it had made it much easier to flirt with Tsukune without getting interrupted by the Succubus.

But even when she did flirt with him all that she could think about was about where Kurumu had gone or why she was avoiding her? It just didn't seem the same without Kurumu there as strange as it sounded she was beginning to miss Kurumu being around.

She had even resulted to stalking Kurumu when she saw her leaving school and making up another reason why she had to leave when she saw Mizore walking over.

'What is with her problem with me?' thought Mizore following Kurumu though the forest keeping her self hidden well 'Is this just because of what happened in that PE lesson last week? Whatever it is I have to know why she keeps avoiding me'

Mizore followed Kurumu until she reached the Dorms

Kurumu opened her dorm room door and closed it staring blankly at the door before she turned around and stood in shock that Mizore was standing right in front of her

"Hey" greeted Mizore

"What the?! How did you get in here?" Barked Kurumu

"Lets just say my Ice hands make good lockpicks" Answered Mizore

"Whatever Mizore you have to leave" Demanded Kurumu

"No" Said Mizore

"What do you mean no!" commanded Kurumu expanding her claws "This is my room! Get Out!

"Not until I get some answers from you!" Said Mizore

"Fine stay but I'm leaving" announced Kurumu as she reached for the door handle but before she could Mizore froze the handle

"You're not leaving now!" said Mizore

Kurumu glared at Mizore

"Now tell me, why are you avoiding me?" asked Mizore

"I'm not avoiding you" Kurumu lied

"Don't bother lying Kurumu It's obvious you're avoiding me." Said Mizore "Every time I come near you, you make something up and leave. Is it because of what happened in that PE lesson?"

"It's not that" Kurumu replied as she stared to the ground

"Then what is it?" question Mizore "Do you hate me?!"

"No of course not!" Shouted Kurumu

"Then what is it?" Demanded Mizore

"I can't tell you" Kurumu replied

"Why not?" Said Mizore

"I..I just can't" Kurumu cried

"Just tell me!" Ordered Mizore

Kurumu looked to Mizore she had tears in her eyes but she her face was red with rage

"Fine!" Kurumu Yelled full of anger "You want to know why I'm avoiding you!"

"Yes" answered Mizore

"Fine! It's..It's because...because" Kurumu paused

"Because?" asked Mizore

"Because I think I like you!" Kurumu Yelled to Mizore

'What?!' thought Mizore she stood perfectly still

"You mean you like me...like...as more than a friend?" Asked Mizore

"Of course you Idiot!" She yelled

'I had no Idea' Though Mizore

"! I was avoiding you because I didn't want to admit how I felt about you!" announced Kurumu "Thought it would go but it didn't"

Mizore was just speechless

"See I knew you would act this way if I told you!" Shouted Kurumu "You won't even speak me .I knew you you would jus-"

Before Kurumu could continue Mizore grabbed Kurumu and Kissed her. Kurumu was in shock she wasn't expecting this. She had eyes wide open but she soon closed them and Just enjoyed the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Mizore eventually released Kurumu from the lock on her lips moments later

"Sorry but that was the only way to get you to stop talking" said Mizore "That didn't make you uncomfortable did it?"

Kurumu was still startled by what happened. The kiss was even better than she remembered

"Huh?.. Oh. No you just took me by surprise was all" replied Kurumu

"You know I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner" said Mizore

"Really? Was it that obvious?" asked Kurumu

"Hey It's easily understandable I am irresistable" Smirked Mizore

"Please, you're just flattering yourself" Laughed the succubus.

"But...I do have a question to ask you Kurumu." questioned Mizore she looked to Kurumu "How long have you.. been attracted to me?" Asked the snow woman

Kurumu's reaction changed and she sighed

"Well I don't know when I exactly began to feel this way about you." foundered Kurumu "It's only lately I've realised how I felt. I guess it was probably when I saved you from committing suicide at the flower offering and when I then kissed you. I could never get that moment out of my head"

"Not a day goes by when I don't think about it either" said Mizore

"Really?" asked Kurumu

"You saved my life Kurumu and you showed me life was worth living" Explained Mizore "I can never forget that. It showed me that through all your coldness and selfishness that you do care"

Kurumu hung her head

"You think I'm cold and selfish?" Asked Kurumu

"Not anymore. If you were you would have just have let me kill myself" said Mizore

"So tell me then what did you think about that kiss when I saved you?" Asked Kurumu

Mizore blushed and rubbed the back of her neck

"It was nice" answered Mizore "No one had kissed me like that before"

"Just be lucky you're not a guy or you would be my slave" Joked Kurumu

Mizore moved close to Kurumu and pinned he against the wall

"I have an Idea then. Why don't you be my slave?" teased Mizore before she kissed Kurumu again

But as they kissed Kurumu began to think and pushed Mizore off of her

"What's the matter?" Asked Mizore

"I'm just Wondering. This isn't just a one time thing is it?" Kurumu questioned "I mean things won't go back to the way they were will they because I do really like you Mizore"

"Of course not, this isn't just a one time thing" replied Mizore

Kurumu Gazed at the Ice woman in front of her

"So...are you agreeing to be my girlfriend?" pondered Kurumu

"Yes" Mizore replied

Kurumu began to cry

"Are you alright Kurumu?" asked Mizore

Kurumu didn't answer she just kissed Mizore. For the first time in her life Kurumu wasn't confused about how she felt

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kurumu awoke brushing the hair out of her face she glanced over to Mizore laying in bed with her who had her arm across her chest. Looking at Mizore lying across from her she looked so peaceful. Kurumu gently moved Mizore's arm from her chest making sure not to wake the sleeping ice woman and got out of bed.

Kurumu proceeded to the kitchen after collecting her clothes and changing into them.

Kurumu prepared herself breakfast and sat at down to eat. Last night for her was amazing. Granted last night was her first time but it was incredible what Mizore did. Mizore's body was extremely cold but it had made the experience unimagined able. Kurumu went over the night again and again in her head

"No food for me then?"

Kurumu jumped she turned to see Mizore the bedroom doorway covering her self with the bed covers

"I would have made you something but I didn't want to wake you" said Kurumu

"I thought after last night the least you could do was prepare me some breakfast" said Mizore

Kurumu smiled and looked over Mizore

"You know you don't have to cover your self up there's nothing of you that I that I didn't see last night" Teased Kurumu

"Yeah but what if someone walks in?" Asked Mizore

"Relax no one's going to walk in." said Kurumu "The door's locked anyway"

"Oh yeah I guess you're right" replied Mizore as she removed the bed covers.

Kurumu blushed and gazed at Mizore.

There was then a knock at the Dorm door

"Shit!" whispered Kurumu loudly

"Kurumu are you there?"

Kurumu recognized that the voice was Yukari's

"Err..coming" she shouted

"Crap what are we gonna do?" asked Mizore

"Errm.. quickly go hide in the bedroom I'll try to get rid of her" said Kurumu

Mizore did as the sucubuss told her and went into the bedroom.

Kurumu eventually go to the door and opened it

"Hey Yukari how are you?" Greeted Kurumu

'Strange she never normally greets me that nice' thought Yukari

"Kurumu have you seen my wand I haven't been able to find it since yeasterday" Questioned the witch

"Err..your wand? no sorry" Responed Kurumu quickly

Yukari raised her left eyebrow at Kurumu

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?" Asked Yukari

"Yep. Certain" Said Kurumu "Bye" she began to close the door but Yukari stopped her

"Ok Kurumu I don't buy it, you stole it didn't you?" accused Yukari

"I didn't steal your damn wand Yukari" Defended Kurumu "Why would I?"

"Then why are you trying to get rid of me so bad? And why do you look worried all of a sudden?" Said Yukari

"I have things to do Yukari, go away!" Demanded Kurumu

"If you really are innocent then you won't mind if I have a look around in your dorm then?" The witch asked

"I'm not gonna let you in Yukari" said Kurumu

"Fine, But don't presume that I think you didn't think you took it" said Yukari she turned away from Kurumu but before she left she turned to face "Just one other thing Kurumu"

"What is it?" asked an annoyed Kurumu

"Why are you avoiding Mizore?" questioned the Witch

"You noticed that then" Kurumu whispered

"Listen, just talk to her at least she seems to be acting quite strange ever since you started avoiding her" said Yukari

"Sure I will" Said Kurumu

"Good" Yukari replied as she left

Kurumu shut the door and leaned on it

"You can come back out now" announced Kurumu

Mizore appeared from the bedroom fully clothed

"Is she gone?" the Ice woman asked

"Yeah" Kurumu responded "Hey Mizore could you Promise me something?"

"Yeah what is it?" wondered Mizore

"Could you not tell people we're together?" Asked Kurumu

"Huh?" said Mizore

"I'm not ready to tell people we're together or that I'm gay because I don't know how well people will react to this." Kurumu said she looked down "So just keep it between us, ok?"

Mizore walked over to Kurumu and put her hand on her chin and moved her head to look at herself

"I promise" Mizore Answered

Kurumu smiled but then looked at the clock

"We'd best be getting to the academy" said Kurumu


	5. Chapter 5

Mizore and Kurumu both walked side by side into Youkai academy. Kurumu was looking around nervously

"What's up with you?" asked Mizore

"I'm just checking no one's looking at us" Replied Kurumu

"Come on, we're walking together, not making out" said Mizore

"I know" Kurumu sighed "It's just that people might think it's weird we're walking together"

Before Mizore could respond she was interrupted by Tsukune

"Hey Mizore, Kurumu" Greeted Tsukune with Moka and Yukari

Kurumu quickly turned to Tsukune and responded by leaping on him

"Oh hello Tsukune" Kurumu chirped

"Kurumu!" Yelled Tsukune

Mizore immediately grew full of rage extending her ice hands but restrained herself from clawing at Kurumu and returned her hands to normal. She then strongly Yanked Kurumu off of Tsukune by her shirt collar.

"Would you excuse me and Kurumu for a moment?" Said Mizore as she dragged the whining Succbus by her collar.

Mizore dragged Kurumu in to a secluded area of the academy and finally let go of her collar

"Ow, what the hell Mizore? What's your problem?" Kurumu moaned

"My problem what's yours!" Mizore responded "We,ve been together how long, and you're already flirting with Tsukune?"

"Relax Mizore I was just doing that so people wouldn't get suspicious" explained Kurumu

"Still though could you have not done it while I was around?" advised Mizore

"Alright. I guess I am just getting paranoid." Said the blue haired girl "I'm just scared about what will happen if people do find out"

"Just try to relax Kurumu" reassured Mizore placing a hand on Kurumu's sholder "No one will find out. Just try to get though the day and I'll make sure show you a great time when we get back to the dorms"

"Man you sure are one horny ice woman aren't you?" said Kurumu as she kissed Mizore

**Meanwhile a few seconds earlier**

Moka and Tsukune watched as the Ice Woman dragged Kurumu. Both Moka and Tsukune stared a each other

"That was strange" Yukari pointed out

"How do you mean" Tsukune questioned "That seemed like regular Kurumu and Mizore to me"

"Yeah but why did Mizore drag away when she could have just pulled her off of you?" Yukari Wondered "Those two are quite strange"

"Well at least they're finally talking to each other again" said Moka

Mizore and Kurumu eventually returned to Moka, Tsukune and Yukari both of them trying to hide their blushing expressions

"Hey Mizore, I never asked you Haven't seen my wand have you?" Hoped the small witch

"What?..I don't think I have" Answered Mizore

"Damn" Complained Yukari, She then glared at Kurumu "Because you never know who might have it"

"Urggh" Kurumu groaned rolling her eyes

Mizore also groaned she felt hot and like she would close to fainting but she just tried to ignore it and continued on.

* * *

**Later at the newspaper club**

The day had pretty much gone the same as any other school day and the group eventually met up in the newspaper club. The group was busy discussing what article they were doing for the next school newspaper.

Mizore though had been feeling awful all but she couldn't tell what it was.

'I haven't got sick have I?' Mizore pondered in her mind 'I've been feeling hot all day like..'

Mizore figured why she was feeling so bad and turned to Kurumu

"Hey Kurumu" Mizore Wispered "I think I left my lollipop at your place"

"So?" Questioned Kurumu "It's just a lollipop buy another"

"You don't understand Kurumu" Mizore began to explain " I need it to help support my body temperature. I've barely made it through the day with out fainting from the heat"

"Oh" Realised Kurumu "Well I could go get for you if you want"

"I should just get my self" Said Mizore "I don't know how much longer I can go without it"

"Are you sure this isn't just a scheme to get me back to the dorms so you can get me into bed with you?" Smirked Kurumu

"Kurumu Please" Begged Mizore

"Ok, ok I'm just joking" replied Kurumu "Hey Guys, me and Kurumu are gonna get going"

"well ok, see ya then" said Tskune

as Mizore and Kurumu left the ice woman almost fainted on to the succubus who got a hold on Mizore

"Mizore are you ok?" asked Yukari

"I'm fine" Mizore responded weakly

"Don't worry, I'll get her back safe" Reassured Kurumu who carried the almost lifeless Mizore out of the room

* * *

Kurumu finally dragged Mizore to her room and placed her on the bed and tried to use a bag of ice on Mizore's forehead to cool her down.

Mizore lay in bed for a while,around an hour to be exact. Mizore eventually awoke siting up and the bed. The door suddenly opened to see Kurumu walk in.

"Oh good you're up" Said Kurumu sitting on the bed next to Mizore "I thought the you were seriously injured"

"It's fine just a bit on minor heat stroke." explained Mizore "I tends to be common in my people when we are warm for long periods of time"

"I forget how damaged you can be from just a little bit heat" said Kurumu

"It was hardly a little bit of heat" Complained Mizore "Speaking of which didn't I promise you something earlier"

At that point the ice woman grabbed Kurumu and trusted her onto the bed.

* * *

**Later**

Moka walked down the dormitory hall coming close to her room

'It was rather strange how Kurumu, Had been avoiding her for weeks but today the were talking like best friends' Thought Moka 'Well mabey they finally sorted out their problems with each other. Atleast they were talking again'

As Moka travelled down the hall she noticed that Kurumu's door was slightly opened 'Weired' the vampire wondered she looked inside but no one was there so she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hello? Kurumu?" Moka asked quietly

The room was empty but she began to hear things from Kurumu's bed room

"Gahh!" Yelped someone familiar from the room "Kurumu, Watch the tail, it keeps jabbing in to my leg!"

Moka could only make out exactly what they were saying but it sounded almost like Mizore

"Oh Mizore, I didn't know you liked that type of thing" replied the other Person

"Not what I ment!" The familiar woman said

'What was going on? Was that...Mizore?' wondered Moka who went towards the bedroom door and opened it.

"Hey Kurumu are you in here, you left you front doo-OH MY GOD!" Moka shrieked she turned away

When Moka walked in she hadn't exactly expected to see both Mizore and Kurumu lying on the bed together without clothes on

"Shit! Moka!" Yelled Kurumu both her and Mizore froze in shock

"I'm so sorry!" Moka Cried slamming the door behind her when she left the room.

"Well Fuck" Said Mizore "So much for keeping this secret"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day**

Moka felt a little uneasy since she walked in on Mizore and Kurumu the day before and ran out. No Kurumu and Mizore were just as paranoid as she was. Moka sat in the classroom she had only just gotten to.

"Moka!" called Kurumu

Moka didn't know what to do, Should she run? Should she stay?

"Oh..err...Kurumu hello" Greeted Moka

"Moka about yesterday.." Started Kurumu

"Y..yeah?" Moka questioned

"You haven't told anyone right?" Kurumu Asked

"What? No of Course not!" The Vampire stressed

"Well Moka, it's just that me and Mizore don't really want people to know about this" said Kurumu

"Ok" said Moka

"Thanks Moka" said Kurumu

* * *

**Later**

In the Newspaper Club. Moka looked at both the succubus and the Ice woman who were talking away. It had been a slow day and Tsukune was busy so he left early and Gin was off probably just spying on some helpless girl so at the moment just Moka,Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu were in the room.

Moka glanced over to see a rather annoyed witch

"I know it's her I just know it!" Yukari Spoke

"What'd you mean Yukari" wondered Moka

"I know Kurumu stole my wand so that now I can't use it to perform spells" Continued Yukari "I bet both Mizore and Kurumu took it so I can't get them away from Tsukune when they're rubbing themselves against him"

"I don't think either of them took it Yukari." said Moka "I'm sure if you look around you'll find it"

"Moka I've looked everywhere!" Complained the young witch "They have to have Taken it! I mean the other day they weren't talking now look at them! I know after we leave I'll follow them see where they're going and finally prove that they have it"

Moka was startled she didn't what Yukari to see what she saw.

"Yukari please don't do that!" Said Moka

"Huh why do you keep defending them?" Said Yukari "You're in on it too aren't you!"

"No it's not that it's that...well it's ...errm...I cant tell you!" stuttered the Pink haired girl "I said I wouldn't"

"Why not tell me!" Demanded Yukari ".Fine but I'll still follow them"

"Alright I'll tell you but promise me you won't freak out" Told Moka

"I promise" Yukari Declared

"Ok." Said Moka "you see, Mizore and Kurumu are.."

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!" Yukari Yelled slamming her hands on down by Mizore and Kurumu

"Thanks for Keeping it a secret Moka!" Yelled Kurumu Sarcastically

"I'm sorry!" Apologised Moka "It's just she was pestering me about it and she said you was goanna follow you guys. I didn't want her to find out the same way I did"

"I mean..but how..but..!" Yukari was left speechless "How long have you two been In a relationship?"

"Relax it's only been about a few day" explained Mizore

"Really? and you're already having sex?" said Yukari raising an eyebrow

"God! You even told her that Moka!" Said an angry Kurumu glaring at Moka who just rubbed the back of her neck and smiled nervously.

"Hey what can we say?" Began Mizore "Kurumu Can't keep her hands off me"

"Mizore!" Kurumu whispered loudly

"Hey you can't tell me I'm Lying" Mizore sneered

At that moment Ruby entered the room

"Hey what's going on? What's with the shouting?" Ruby questioned

"God this can't get any worse!" the succubus said under her breath

"Mizore and Kurumu are dating!" Yukari announced without thinking. Ruby just stood in place, that wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear.

"Yukari! Shut up!" Kurumu Yelled grabbing the young witch from behind by her neck to stop her from talking "If everyone could just stop telling people about me and Mizore, I would really appreciate it!"

"Kurumu...I can..t...breathe.." Yukari Complained

Kurumu eventually let go of Yukari who dropped to the floor panting heavily. The room was filled with silence no one wanted to speak

"Well...this is interesting news" Ruby said breaking the silence

"So how exactly did this happen?" Moka asked

"You remember the flower offering and how I almost committed suicide." Explained Mizore "That was where this all started, Well as I was falling Kurumu caught me, and she kissed me"

"But you said that you were only together since a few days ago" declared Yukari "That was ages ago"

"Yeah..but it was only recently that I started to feel for Mizore" Told Kurumu "I finally had to courage to tell her how I felt"

"You know I have a question" said Yukari "Who is like the...you know.. the man in this relationship?"

"Well me of course" both Mizore and Kurumu said at the same time

"Wait what do you mean you are!" The succubus demanded

"Well I clearly make the choices" Mizore responded

"No you don't, I'm clearly the one in charge here" Kurumu scoffed.

Yukari, Moka and Ruby just watch on as Mizore and Kurumu argued for several minutes

"You know the thing I Wounded is, how your mothers are going to react to this" Ruby spoke

"Huh?" said both Mizore and Kurumu

"Well think about it you're both rare monsters who need a man to continue on your race. So I don't think they'd take that well that you aren't with another man" The older witch explained "And above all your mother pretty much hate each other, So their daughters dating won't sit well with them"

"Shit" Both Mizore and Kurumu said neither of them had considered how their mothers would react


	7. Chapter 7

Kurumu lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Ever since Ruby mentioned her and Mizore's mothers Kurumu could only thinking about how they would react would react. She pondered whether or not she should just simply tell her mother now.

She reached for her phone and dialled her home number. Kurumu listened to the dialling tone whilst fidgeted in her place contemplating if she should just she throw the phone down before her mother answered it. Though before she could decide someone picked up on the other side.

"Hello?" Asked the woman on the other end

"Err Mom? It's me Kurumu" answered Kurumu

"Ah Kurumu my dear how are you?" Ageha responded "Is everything going well?"

"Err..yeah everything's fine, well at the moment" Kurumu commented Mom listen I kinda have somth-"

"I tell you I'm glad you called I needed someone to speak to" Ageha Interrupted

"Well I-" Kurumu started not able to finish her sentence

"It's just you know who I ran into the other day?" Ageha Began

Kurumu sighed she Probably wouldn't be able to speak till her mother stopped talking

"Tsurara Shirayuki!" said Ageha

Kurumu's ears suddenly picked up

'Mizore's mother' she Thought

" You member her right? Of course you do I mean it'd be hard to Forget someone who's as much a bitch as her" Ageda said "I ran into her while I was running an errand and she still has that goddamn attitude thinking that she's better than me, I was so close to tearing her face off before I left"

Kurumu stared to the ground 'Just great!' She Thought

"Say you're not friends that that horrible daughter she has, oh what's her name me-ta-ray is it?"

"I believe it's Mizore" Kurumu corrected

"Yes of course, but you're not friends with her right?"

"Ermm well..." Kurumu spoke nervously

"Kurumu! Tell me you're not friends with her" The older Succubus demanded to know

"...Of course not!" Kurumu Blurted out since she was too afraid to say yes

"Just remember she's the only thing keeping you away from getting Tsukune" Ageha Explained "Actually how is it going between you and Tsukune?" Oh wait didn't you want to tell me something to me before I started talking?"

"Oh..just that me and Tsukune are doing great!" Kurumu Panicked

"That's good to hear Kurumu you should ring more often." Ageha Advised "I'd love to hear how you and Tsukune are getting on and you know Kurumu, your vacation are coming up you should try to bring Tsukune around"

"I'll try" Kurumu lied "Well gotta get going, lot's of homework to do"

Kurumu ended the call and lied back on her bed covering her face with her hands.

'That could not have gone worse' Kurumu sighed 'What am I goanna do? How am I going to tell my mother about this!?"

Kurumu then heard knocking from the dorm door and opened it to find Mizore

"Hey" Mizore Greeted

"Hey" Kurumu sighed

"What's the matter?" Mizore asked

"I called my Mother" Kurumu answered

"Did...did..you tell her about us?" Mizore questioned

"I tried to, but I just couldn't." Kurumu spoke "Besides maybe I should tell her face to face when I see her"

"If it makes you feel any better I called my mother too" Mizore reassured

"Really?" Kurumu asked "Did you tell her?"

"Well..no" Mizore responded blankly "She did have some interesting things to say about your mother though"

"Same" Said Kurumu

* * *

**A Few Weeks later**

The Vacations had come quick and both Mizore and Kurumu were dreading it, mainly because the had finally agreed to tell their mothers about their relationship.

"You really going to tell them?" Moka asked

"It's not like we can hide this from them forever" said Kurumu "If we don't they'll find out eventually"

"Yeah cause you did a great job hiding it from us" said Yukari

Kurumu just glared at the young witch

"I just like you to know that It was nice knowing you Kurumu, Mizore" Yukari Joked

"Hey what's going on guys?" Tuskune asked

"Oh nothing" said Kurumu "Just that we'll miss you"

Kurumu was going to continue but remembered that Mizore was standing right next to her so kept quiet.

"Hey Kurumu" Mizore whispered

"Yeah?" Kurumu whispered back

Mizore then kissed Kurumu making sure that Tsukune was distracted by Moka

"Don't forget me" Mizore said "Cause if you do, you know I'll follow you till you remember who I am"

"Don't worry I wont" Kurumu kissed Mizore again before the two left to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurumu stood at the front door to her home trying to build up the courage to enter the house

'You can do this' Kurumu tried to give her self confidence

The succubus finally entered calling out

"Mom I'm home!"

"Kurumu, oh you're alone." Ageha greeted her daughter sounding rather disappointed

"Who were you expecting to be with me?" Kurumu worried

"Well I thought that perhaps you would finally bring Tsukune home" Ageha sighed "But never mind, I'm sure you'll bring him back someday"

"I will" Kurumu lied heading for her room in relief as she rested on her bed.

She didn't have to tell her mother right away, she could leave it right now couldn't she?

* * *

**A few days later**

Kurumu still let up trying to tell her mom about her and Mizore but she was too scared about how mother would react.

Kurumu searched for something to wear but surprisingly couldn't find anything in the many amounts of clothes she had that fit her.

"Hey Mom" Kurumu walked to the stairs "Can I borrow some clothes from you?"

"Don't you have any of your own?" Ageha asked

"Well I did but I just seem to have grown out of them" Kurumu rubbed her neck "I guess it's been a while since I've been home."

"Alright then help your self" Ageha told the girl

"Thank you" Kurumu responded

Kurumu looked through her mother's clothes but could not find anything that fit her. Eventually the Succubus came across her mother's old Yokai academy uniform

'Wow she still has this?' Kurumu smiled 'Well it's the only thing my size. I guess I can always wear the shirt' Kurumu inspected the uniform and decided to wear the shirt buttoning up the T shirt.

"Kurumu! Dinner is ready" Ageha called

"Coming" Kurumu made her way to the table

"I haven't seen that old uniform in a while." Ageha pointed out looking at the old uniform

"I hope you don't mind, it was the only thing I could find that would fit me" Kurumu looked over the shirt

"It's fine" Ageha reassured "You remind me of when I was younger. But I guess those days are behind me now" Ageha took place at the table

Kurumu knelt down to eat the dinner that her mother had prepared. Both Kurumu and Ageha silent

"Speaking of Yokai Academy" Ageha eventually broke the silence "I presume that you are doing well?"

"I guess, and anyway if I don't I can always force Yukari to help me" Kurumu joked

"Yukari?" Ageha placed a finger on her chin "Is she that young witch?"

"Yeah that's her" Kurumu smirked

"Well let's get down to the subject of you and Tsukune." The older Succubus started "How is it between you two?"

"Fine" Kurumu responded immediately concentrating on her meal

"Kurumu?" Ageha eyed the girl suspiciously "Have you even kissed Tsukune yet?"

"No, Not yet" Kurumu froze

"Kurumu" Ageha pressed her fingers against her forehead "You know, if want Tsukune you should act now before someone else tries to. Especially if it's Tsurara's daughter"

"Her name is Mizore" Kurumu corrected not letting her eyes leave her meal

Ageha was confused 'What is wrong with Kurumu? Why was standing up for that girl?'

"Whatever her name is Kurumu just remember you can't lose Tsukune to her" Ageha announced

Kurumu kept quiet eventually raising her voice

"Mom?" Kurumu stared down

"Yes?" Ageha responded

"Wha..what if I said that perhaps I wasn't interested in Tsukune any more?" The younger girl spoke

"What?!" Ageha began to fuel with anger

"It would never work between me and him. He clearly wants to be with Moka" Kurumu told

"Kurumu listen to me" Ageha got the attention of Kurumu "You will not give up on Tsukune! You are a Kurono, and we do not simply give up because someone else is in the way"

"But it's not that there is someone in the way. It's just that I just don't want to be with Tsukune any more" Kurumu explained

"Kurumu, do not give up on Tsukune!" The older woman demanded

"Why?!" Kurumu barked "So you can just beat Tsurura?"

Ageha flinched upon hearing this

"You've always tried to be better then her." Kurumu scoffed "You have some strange obsession with being better than her. You don't want me give up on Tsukune because you think Mizore will take him and you'll have "lost" to Tsurara. Why can't you just let it go with her?""

"I assure you that is not the reason Kurumu"

Kurumu could easily tell that was lie

"You know, I'm not hungry anymore" Kurumu stood up and left the room.

Kurumu entered her room and slammed the door behind her. Kurumu groaned burying her hands in her face. She was a little surprised her self, she had never spoke to her mother that way. As Kurumu lay on her bed she noticed there was a small folded piece of paper that had fallen out her shirt.

'Huh? What's this?' Kurumu wondered as she picked up the paper on the floor and unfolded the paper. The paper was a note that was obviously old and ripped in places, but she could easily make it out. Kurumu ran her eyes over the and was left speechless by what she had just read.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Mizore lay on her bed viewing the celling above her. She just endured listening to another of her mother's pointless rants about getting Tsukune to be her husband and about how she couldn't let Kurumu get him before her. She had considered to tell her mother that she didn't want Tsukune anymore as she was with Kurumu now, but she got cold feet so she never managed to say anything to her mother.

Mizore turned to her side thinking about her and Kurumu's mothers

The two really hated each other. she evn began to think that if perhaps her and Kurumu broke up that her and Kurumu eventually end up like that

Mizore began thinking about Kurumu herself. The two had been together a little more then a few weeks but already she began to feel strongly towards the girl. She even contemplated if she should tell Kurumu that she loved her. Before Mizore could think into it any further her thoughts were cut off by the ring of her phone. Mizore reached over to the phone answered the phone.

"Hello?" The ice woman spoke

"Oh good, Mizore you picked up" Kurumu was relieved

"Kurumu? What is it?" the Yuki-onna asked

"I have something here that I think you might want to hear" Kurumu explained

"What? exactly" Mizore responded

"I found a letter that my mother had apparently written along time ago in her old school uniform" Kurumu told

"So?" Mizore questioned

"Well.." Kurumu began "It's a letter my mom wrote for Tsurara"

"For my Mother?" Mizore was confused "What does it say?"

Kurumu explained the letter to Mizore was leaving the ice woman completely stunned by the content of the note.


	9. Chapter 9

**Around 20 years earlier**

Ageha rested her head on her desk barely managing to say awake

'Man, math is so boring!' To Ageha the symbols on the board may have all been an alien language to her. The Succubus closed her eyes and moved her arms underneath her head to rest on them

Tsurara sat staring out the window watching the snow falling outside. It was currently winter and being the Yuki-Onna she was she enjoyed the winter season. But before she was able to watch further she was interrupted by a sound from a certain someone sat next to her.

Tsurara glared at Ageha who was obviously asleep since she was snoring. Ageha wasn't snoring that loudly but the snow woman was the only one close enough to hear her.

'Why did they have to stick me right next to that slut?!' Tsurara thought 'She does nothing but get in the way of my plans of being with Gonzo! She's nothing but a waste of space'

Eventually the class had finished so Tsurara set left her seat but still noticed the Blue haired girl beside her was still sleeping heavily. Tsurara waited for everyone including the teacher to leave before she approached the sleeping Succubus.

Tsurara Smirked and placed her hand on the back of Ageha's neck and sent a chill right through her back.

"Gahh!" The Succubus jumped and grasped the back of her neck. And Stared at the smiling Yuki-onna who had turned away from the girl "What the fuck, Tsurara?"

"I was just waking you up" The snow woman gave her reply

"Couldn't you just wake me up normally" Ageha fumed

"Yes, but that wouldn't be as fun" Tsurara smirked

Ageha glanced around and noticing that everyone had left and moved to face the other girl.

"You know, I would have preferred if you had just left me to sleep" Ageha crossed her arms

The snow woman raised her eyebrow at he Succubus.

'Come to think of it Ageha did look as if she was really tired lately. Not that I care' Tsurara reassured her self

"So if you see me sleeping, leave me" The blue haired placed her hands on her hips.

"You know you shouldn't be sleeping during class anyway" Tsurara told "Sleep in your own time"

The succubus turned her head to the side

"I can't!" she mumbled under her breath

"Huh?" The Snow woman couldn't understand the girl

"I cant!" Ageha raised her voice at Tsurara "Every time I try to sleep it seems that I'm too hot!"

'In the middle of winter, she's complaining about being too hot?' The snow woman stared at Ageha

"The only way I can get to sleep is when you're there" The blue haired woman placed her hand on her forehead "You're the only thing cold enough to stop me getting too hot"

Tsurara stared blankly at the girl "You do know it's winter right?"

"I'm a succubus we have these urges that raise our body temperature if we don't satisfy them" Ageha began to feel rather warm, maybe if she just moved closer to Tsurara. Ageha Moved closer to the succubus and flung her self onto her hugging the Yuki-onna. Tsurara blushed and pried the girl off of her and pushed her to the floor.

"Man, you're so frigid Tsurara" Ageha smiled lying on the floor

"Well maybe It's because I don't want to catch some kind of sexual disease from you" Tsurara insulted

Ageha scoffed and looked at the girl "I bet you've never even kissed a guy. Just as well you haven't you'd probably do a really bad job at it"

Tsurara clenched her fist in anger and moved on to the top of the succubus

"Tsurara what the hell are yo-" Before Ageha could continue Tsurara pressed her lips against Ageha's.

"Enough proof for you?" Tsurara let go of the kiss on Ageha and left the room leaving a dazed Ageha on the floor"

* * *

Ageha glanced out the window of her dorm. It had been a few days since her intimate moment with Tsurara. It was something that no matter what she did it was in her head. Perhaps though the most strangest thing was that after that kiss she didn't feel warm. It was almost as if that kiss had satisfied her. At least It had for the time being. Ageha wanted to kiss the Yuki-onna again.

'Why do I want to kiss her?' The Succubus asked her self for the 100th time 'She's my enemy she's nothing but an obstacle in my path for Gonzo. But still I cant stop thinking about her. Even if I did tell her she'd never go for me'

'If I can't tell her maybe I'll write it for her' Ageha picked up a pen and began to write

* * *

Ageha looked at the note she had in her hand and down the dorm rooms till she came across Tsurara's room but before she knocked she heard Tsurara voice from down the dorms. It sounded as if Tsurara was talking with another pupil

"..Ageha? She's just another big breasted whore who believes that's she's better then everyone else. Quite honestly I can barley manage to stay her without trying to give her frostbite." Tsurara declared

'Th-That Bitch!' Ageha listened to every word, wiping away the tears from her face. Ageha Scrunched the Note up and shoved it in to her pocket before leaving 'I Hate her!'


End file.
